Pool Party
We will be having a Pool Party in Marada on the weekend of July 11th and 12th. Want to join in? Playing Marapets between now and then you will randomly be given an invitation with instructions on how to RSVP. You may need to complete a quest or mission, win a battle, play a flash game or restock an item (among other tasks) and you will receive one entry ticket to the Pool Party. You may also randomly receive a Pool Party Bag with clothing inside or a Summer Basket with gourmet food and drink inside. If you do not complete the invitation within 30 minutes, it will change to something different. The swimwear inside the pool party bags will be needed for the Pool Party. poolparty.gif|#POOLPARTY PoolPartyBagRed.gif You will need at least one entry ticket to take part in the party July 11-12. Each ticket will also automatically enter you into a Pool Party Raffle. The more entries, the more prizes you will win that weekend. The invitations will end July 10th and more prizes will be added to this event between now and then. The 250 different players who collect the most tickets will receive 1,000,000MP and a limited edition item and the next 250 will only receive the item. Winners will be announced at the Pool Party. 12th July For hundreds of years the Foxfire Forest lay still and dormant, hidden from the rest of Marada. The noise of the pool party has woken Astro, the newly added limited edition pet. Astro pampered.gif Astro rainbow.gif The prizes for players with the most Pool Party Tickets have been awarded. Congratulations to the winners! You will have your MP and Lord Splishy Splashy Trading Card prize now. The Pool Party Raffle will be announced at the end of the party - July 19th. A new 'Pool Party' experience has been released. You need at least one pool party ticket to find it - the more tickets you have, the easier it is to find! Pool-Party-Card.gif You have collected your Pool Tickets by now you are in the queue. When we are ready for you, you will find the Pool Party experience. To join the party your character must look the part and be using the Pool Party experience. At the party, you'll randomly find these free prizes. Lets get this party louder! Who knows what might happen next... Watch out! You might get hit by one of these Water Balloons. Poison-Splash-Balloon.gif|''You know you want me'' 13th July The Pool Party is out of control. The noise is deafening! These sleeping Astro pets were spotted wandering around lost... Baby, Breeze, Plushie, Rainbow, Starry and Zombie Astro are now avaliable. Astro_baby.gif Astro_breeze.gif Astro_plushie.gif Astro_starry.gif Astro_zombie.gif All the noise you rowdy party goers are making is reaching Foxfire Forest and waking up its residents! A kindhearted and incredibly clever Wise Walee lives in the heart of the Foxfire Forest. This lovely old lady loves to teach, and her heart is warmed by seeing pets trying to expand their knowledge. Once a day, she chooses a random colour and species of Marapets and pays for their school lessons. Walee moonlight.gif WiseWalee.png 16th July If you haven't found out already, we have a new world in Marada. For hundreds of years the Foxfire Forest lay still and dormant, hidden from the rest of Marada. Now, thanks to the summer rains, it has finally sprung back to life. The forest is filled with many magical creatures of all shapes and sizes. Some are friendly and eager to make friends after hundreds of years of slumber - others are just hungry and looking for a snack! Whatever you decide to do - be wary of the beast in the woods... you never know where he might be lurking.... Beast.png Map2 (1).png As you take part in the Pool Party Event you will unlock this new world. You will then slowly wake up new features in the world, starting with Wise Walee. At the end of the event, July 20th, everyone will gain access to this new world. We have updated the Pet Colours so that every pet now says where it comes from. We have also removed the 'retired' pets label on all limited edition pets. In the past, we have made the mistake of retiring pets for good. This was guaranteed but with transformations, goals and all of the collections, since then it makes no sense. It is confusing to 'retire' a pet that is avaliable in the Potions shop, Plushie Machines and Temple of Transmogrification. Account Upgrade pets that were listed 'retired' are no longer retired. Instead they have a date they were last released and a date that they will be released next. The original plan of retiring certain LE pets forever was to make them rarer, but instead it made them less popular and they received less new pet colours. We hope you understand why this was changed and approve of the changes. Newthsatwork.png|Newths at Work 20th July Time to wrap up the Pool Party Event. All this partying seems to be infectious - Minipet Island has positively EXPLODED with new life and colour! All features in Foxfire Forest are now open to all players and the new Minipet Island map is live for everyone. We hope you like the changes! Fishing has moved from Jenoa to Minipet Island. Map2 (2).png ChibiHumpPotions.gif|Chibi Hump Potion ChibiRoflingPotion.gif|Chibi Rofling Potion ChibiYuniPotion.gif|Chibi Yuni Potion ChibiZoinkPotion.gif|Chibi Zoink Potion The Pool Party Raffle has been drawn. The more tickets you earned, the more chances you had to win! We also gave away 5 extra Chibi Potions, 20 Capsule Machine Tokens and 50 Shabby Megadrills. All Pool Party items have now been retired. Category:Wars, Plots and Events